


Tanti Auguri

by citriine



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Autistic Character, Fluff, Gen, Makeover, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citriine/pseuds/citriine
Summary: It’s Amber’s first birthday without her father around, and Pavi is determined to make it count.(incest freaks don’t even think about touching this)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Tanti Auguri

Pavi remembered the moment Amber had been born oh so vividly. He remembered the joy he had felt, pure and unfiltered- a sister! He had always wanted a sister. He remembered how disappointed he’d felt when he learned he had a brother. How .. brash and angry Luigi was. He lacked all of Amber’s social graces, and as much as Pavi loved Luigi, it was no secret that Amber was always his favorite. 

Pavi recalled a time before Amber had gotten on her surgery kick. She was perfect, innocent, and growingly self-conscious. That was something Pavi understood. Amber learned at only ten years old that her appearance would never be good enough for the world- for their father.  
Pavi understood that feeling. He remembered how Rotti had reacted after his… accident. The disgust on the face of the man who bore him into the world was enough to make even the vain Paviche Largo insecure, and yet, his father found it even more repulsive when he found a way to preserve his beauty. He was certain Amber’s surgeries were similar. Each met with disapproval, followed with a more risky procedure in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, Rotti would not look upon his own daughter’s visage with disgust. 

Now that Rotti was… gone, Pavi did his very best to attempt at damage control. He tried to remind Amber that she was beautiful, worthy of love without needing to change herself. Slowly but surely, she prospered. With Amber as the new owner of Geneco, she was often busy. Today, however, was Amber Sweet’s first birthday without the looking threat of Rotti’s constant verbal degradation, and Pavi was absolutely determined to make sure she had the time of her life. She asked not to have a party this year, but he refused to let that bring her down. 

With a small, wrapped box in hand, and wearing Amber’s fallen face stapled atop his own, Pavi rang the doorbell. The security cameras turned on, and he waved, shouting, “Buon giorno, mia sorella! It’s-a me, Paviii- let me in, will you?” He swore he could hear his sister sigh from within the house as the door swung open. 

“I said no parties, br-,” his sister, disheveled and in her pajamas, greeted. 

Pavi cut her off with an abrupt embrace as he strode through the door, letting his ridiculous accent fade as the door closed. He didn’t like to put up a facade around his sister, for she did not mock his stutter like father and brother had. “Y-you deserve to have a good b-birthday, Amber.” He offered a reassuring grin behind his sister’s previous face. 

She offered a quiet thanks, leading him into her living room as she collapsed on the couch. Pavi sat down next to her, placing the gift in her hands. “I h-hope you don’t mind that I b-bought you a little s-something.”

“Lemme see what it is, and then I’ll tell you if I mind or not,” she jested. Pavi laughed quietly. As Amber unwrapped the present with her slender hands, she glanced up to Pavi. The present, of course, was a gold-encrusted mirror, but the real gift was the sticky note atop it. It was written in pink cursive ink, and said, “Look in this if you ever catch yourself feeling down, and remember that the Pavi thinks you’re his most beautiful sorella! <3”. A small tear came to her eyes, and she embraced Pavi tightly. 

“I k-knew you’d like it,” he giggled softly, admittedly surprised by the sudden affection. 

“Is it weird that I think this might be the best birthday I’ve ever had?” she asked, holding the mirror gingerly. 

“I bet s-some quality time with your big b-brother would make it e-even better, no? I was t-thinking we could do each others’ m-makeup and go out to a cheap karaoke bar, j-just like old times. You need a break from all of this r-running around and p-picking up dad’s mess.”

“That sounds.. admittedly great.”

“W-wonderful! I c-call wardrobe duty,” Pavi said excitedly, getting to his feet. 

“Sounds fine to me. And, Pavi?” 

“Yes, Amber?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
